


Falcon's Followers (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [1]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Here's the podfic for the F-Zero GX/Yugioh crossover, Falcon's Followers.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falcon's Followers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784875) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link for Lap 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0tFC_EDLgI&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=2).


	2. Lap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capt. Falcon heads to Red Canyon and Tinsel and the Duelists decide to tag along. Soon, they encounter the lethal Samurai Goroh as well as a deadly death race.

Here's the [link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMM-_D5L-88&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=3)


	3. Lap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel and the Duelists follow Falcon back to Mute City. They head to a rest stop and she refused to participate in the Bet Race at Casino Palace, so they watch the agonizing match instead. Until something else catches their eyes.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0R6FveCrq8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=4).


	4. Lap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon speeds off to Lightning to pursue Black Shadow but winds up against a street gang. How would this affect Tinsel and the Duelists?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6cdxIoQuIo&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=5).


	5. Lap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon finally heads to Lightning and witnesses the chaos caused by the mysterious Black Shadow, while Tinsel and her friends pitch in to save an unfortunate pilot.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uadwMCmG1QQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=6).


	6. Lap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel and the Duelists finally encounter Black Shadow and Blood Falcon, and Joey makes a rescue attempt to prevent Falcon from blowing into oblivion...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvfZWVkfSVE&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=7).


	7. Lap 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel and the Duelists meet up with Falcon, who was actually grateful for their heroism, and he teaches her last-minute tis in preparation for the GX Grand Prix. Will she be successful after her 13-year hiatus?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqMAax0L6DY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=8).


	8. Lap 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon and Tinsel emerge victorious from the Grand Prix, but then they encounter a pilot most sinister. Can he overcome the diabolical pilot from Hell? And what is this secret behind the Championship Belt?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WioZnlIqXQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=9).

Also, here's a link to this [hysterical/relatable rant for Chapter 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNsnJGIHm7A):


	9. Final Lap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falcon, Tinsel, and the Duelists return home, only to deal with the agonizing Creators emitting from the Ultimate Championship Belt...

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9c0JlsDW8c&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=10).


End file.
